The glass interleaving paper is used in order to protect the glass plates in a manufacturing process or a distribution process for storing and transporting a plurality of stacked glass plates for flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display panel and a plasma display panel.
The glass plate used as a substrate material for the flat panel display requires higher surface smoothness than that of a general architectural window glass plate, a vehicle window glass plate or the like. Since the glass plate for the flat panel display is formed with electronic members and the like as a thin film on a surface thereof, surface flatness and cleanliness required for the surface thereof is extremely higher than that of the glass plate used for other applications. When even slight damage or contamination occurs in the glass plate for flat panel display, for example, by contact with other glass plates, there is a possibility to cause performance problems as the display.
Further, in recent years, the glass plates have been transported by stacking them as much as possible in order to improve transport efficiency in accordance with increase in size and mass production of the glass plate, and thus a contact area with the glass interleaving paper tends to increase. When the contact area or contact pressure between the glass plate and the glass interleaving paper is increased, scratches are more likely to occur by foreign matter or the like existing in the glass interleaving paper.
Therefore, the glass interleaving paper which is inserted between the glass plates has been requiring high quality.
In order to reduce scratches caused by the glass interleaving paper, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a glass interleaving paper which is mainly made of pulp and is excellent in uniformity of paper thickness. This glass interleaving paper is characterized in that its basis weight is 30 to 60 g/m2, a maximum paper thickness difference between adjacent measurement points is 8 μm or less, and a difference between maximum and minimum values of paper thickness is 16 μm or less.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technology of improving cushioning properties to suppress scratches from occurring on the surface of the glass plate by defining mixing ratio of various pulps to produce a glass interleaving paper having a compression work amount of at least 0.15 J/m2 and a compression recovery rate of at least 50%.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a glass substrate interleaving paper made of a polyethylene resin foam sheet having a thickness of 0.3 to 1.5 mm, wherein a density, an impact strength, a flexural modulus and a molecular weight distribution of a resin composition, a change rate of contact angle of water, and the like, are within predetermined ranges.